Due to the small size and relative fragility of optical fibers, they must be handled and stored with special care. The handling and storage problems are particularly acute in multi-fiber cables where individual fibers must be spliced to allow repairs and rearrangements to be made. In addition, fiber slack must normally be provided adjacent the splices and the need to store the slack further complicates the problems.
Many different optical fiber splice organizers and splice cases have been proposed in the prior art. These prior art organizers have suffered from a variety of defects and drawbacks. Typically, they have been somewhat complex and difficult to use. Generally, many of the prior splice organizers have tended to place undue stress concentration on the fibers resulting in fiber damage. In addition, these prior devices have often failed to provide simple to use, positive means for positioning buffer tubes or allowing buffer tube tie down to be accomplished without using special tools.
Accordingly, there has been a distinct need for a simple, inexpensive and easy to use splice organizer assembly.